elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Skolg
A divine ghostly warrior who self proclaims himself to be a mentor of godlings who wish to become gods of war. There is much to learn about Skolg, but he came forth to duel Zirilante for he was referred to him by Oghma who explained that Zirilante intends to be a god of war. The two dueled for a brief period before Skolg was satisfied with Zirilante's prowess and decided to train him. The duel was most notable for Skolg "spartan kicking" Alexander Anderson into a building and damaging his armor. At the end of his coming, Skolg impaled Zirilante with a divine spear to connect themselves for whenever Zirilante felt ready to initiate his training. Skolg explained to Zirilante that the domain of war is vast. There are many kinds of war gods from slaughter, torture, honor, justice and so on. He inquired which path Zirilante is most interested in taking. After affirming his interest, he omens that Zirilante must embody those ideals wholeheartedly in order to harness divine power. He will further explain that he must also accept the vulnerabilities of his ideals for they exist in all. Skolg warns that gods of war are most notorious for being stubborn about accepting their downfalls because of their pride. He’ll also explain that these trials are obviously meant to test Zirilante and Skolg believes that the best teacher is trial and error - Skolg will not go easy on Zirilante in any way, no matter the hardship or even if he faces death even if by Skolg’s own hand. No mercy will be granted. Trials When engaging in Skolg’s trials, Zirilante is taken to a place that appears similar to Mount Celestia with a giant mountain overshadowing a bright sun in the vast distance. The immediate area is primarily cloud-like material that acts as a floor and is generally a no man’s land. Each trial is met by an interim lasting a few days at least where Skolg instructs Zirilante to reflect on the lesson learned before moving forward. Skolg should explain the purpose and meaning behind each trial upon completion. 1st Trial - Wisdom An immovable shield staked in the ground between Zirilante and Skolg. The trial is to move the shield and prove his strength. The catch is that Zirilante cannot physically move the shield, rather he must convince Skolg to do so. This trial is to exhibit Zirilante’s wisdom and influence over others. 2nd Trial - Belief A trial to test raw, divine power that Zirilante can tap into. Skolg emphasizes that the techniques Zirilante has learned so far are diminutive compared to the potential of channeling divine power through his attacks. This power can only be increased by amassing followers. Skolg will duel Zirilante where he insists Zirilante come at him with everyone he’s got and will deflect his attacks with ease by exerting divine power. The trial cannot be completed until Zirilante procures at least a few followers to begin lightly tapping into a well of divine power. 3rd Trial - Desire Skolg will force Zirilante into a labyrinth after explaining that the labyrinth contains no danger aside from one’s own insanity, but has an abundance of treasures if he can find them. The treasures are all related to battle and money which should entice Zirilante greatly. Zirilante can explore the labyrinth for as long as he wishes which as soon as he announces he’s done, he will leave it and find himself in front of Skolg. Skolg will explain that this lesson might seem redundant at a glance, but it is to show how all gods have an exemplary nact for desire and greed no matter how irrational. Many for power, wealth measured in divine means and followers. Skolg explains that Zirilante must come to terms with his desires and exhibit them as a god would if he wishes to become one. There is rarely a moral compass enforced upon gods when it comes to their desires. Skolg magically takes away all of Zirilante’s treasures before he leaves. Skolg observes Zirilante’s reaction which if docile, he states that Zirilante must be on the lower end of the spectrum of wrath which may be detrimental for a god of war. 4th Trial - Mortality The lesson should display how gods must exempt themselves from the natural life cycle of mortals. All mortals eventually die, even if the gods feel strong connections with them. Zirilante must be tested by releasing his bonds to mortals, but hold enough empathy towards them to procure followers to bolster his divine strength. 5th Trial - Authority The lesson should show Zirilante how gods transcend themselves above the laws of mortals and are bound by only their will. He must exude his binding to everyone he knew about mortals and take hold of all god's true inner strength, authority over mortal sentients. Category:Deity